Primal rage
Blizzard (voiced by Keith David) is The God of Nobility. Blizzard is the leader of the Virtuous Beasts. Blizzard is one of two ape-like beasts. He was frozen in a glacier for millennia and was released by the meteor. He lived high up in the mountain and descended to the ground when threatened. A noble and heroic yeti-like beast, Blizzard wishes to undo the damage caused to Urth by both the meteor and the warring gods. Many of his abilities resemble Mortal Kombat's Sub-Zero focusing on the manipulation of ice and cold. Blizzard's animal power, age-old wisdom and freezing projectile moves make him a powerful character. His domain is the Cliff, and his worshipers wear blue. Armadon (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is The God of Life. Armadon fights to defend Urth and prevent its destruction from the hands of the Evil gods. He is a semi-bipedal Styracosaurus with a series of spikes in his back, spikes on his knees, and a tail whose tip is a combination of an Ankylosaurus' tail club and a Stegosaurus' thagomizer. Armadon has the easiest combos, but has a short reach. His domain is the Hollows, and his worshipers appear dressed in light green rags. Sauron (voiced by Esteban Taboada) is The God of Hunger. Resembling a large Tyrannosaurus, he has the most damaging moves of all the Dino-Beasts, but he's also the slowest. Sauron's immortality only lasts while he devours human flesh, as he suffers an insatiable appetite. In spite of this, he is not evil, but the anti-hero of the group. His "Stun Roar" is an energy beam utilized in a manner akin to Godzilla's nuclear breath and his "Primal Scream" casts an energy shield as an offensive attack. His tail attacks are somewhat easier to use than his bites. His domain is the Cove, and his worshipers are clad in purple clothing. Talon (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is The God of Survival. Talon is based on a Deinonychosauria. Talon is the patriarch of a huge family of similar dinosaurs and is fiercely protective of it, so it is for their sake that he plunges into the war. Talon is the fastest character in the game and an excellent jumper. Talon is also the shortest character, and numerous ranged attacks by taller enemies will simply miss him. He is also the only character in the game who does not have a projectile attack. His domain is the Strip, and his worshipers are dressed in gray. Kami (voiced by Bridget Hoffman) is The Goddess of the Mind. Kami is based on a Triceratops. She hails from a huge family, which she is very caring of. She is in love with Armadon, and attempts to help him any way she can. Kami's powers are very similar to Mortal Kombat's Ermac and Quan Chi, focusing on telekinesis and mind control. Her domain is the Caverns, and her worshipers are dressed in pink. Aeronys (voiced by David Kaye) is the God of Discipline and a Virtuous Beast. A giant Pteranodon, Aeronys commands a colony of Pteranodons, including his mate. Aeronys is endowed with a cry that controls the thoughts of lesser beings like humans outright and temporarily disorients other Draconians. Other weapons include his sharp beak, used in his Fury Ripper, and his long, trademark swordlike crest. In flight, he is almost a match for Talon in linear speed, and he is slightly more agile due to his ability to move more fluidly in three dimensions via flight. His territory is the Sheer Cliffs, a steep series of desert cliffs, and his worshipers are dressed in black. Kyruni (voiced by Catherine Taber) is the Goddess of Natural Disasters and, surprisingly, given the aspect she represents, a Virtuous Beast. A Spinosaurus, many of her attacks involve weather, such as her unblockable Lighting Call or Hurricane Winds. As the God of Natural Disasters, the people of the coast worship her, for it is said a hurricane will come if they anger her. She is mostly a kind and fair goddess, defending her people from any Draconian with ill inentions for his people. Her territory is the Coast, and her worshipers are dressed in brown. Once a city by the water, it is now a strange beach with a jungle and running river. Kok'Toll (voiced by Keith Leak) is the God of Winds. His people make sacrifices to him every year at the same time, and if they do not, he will destroy their village in a rage. He is a greedy god, wanting more and more every year or so. If any other Draconian trespasses on his territory, he will fight to the death to drive them out, and will do so without hesitation. That said, Kok'Toll is another of the Virtuous Beasts, being, along with Sauron, one of the anti-heros of the group. His attacks involve either his control of winds, such as his Wind Whip finisher, or his thumb claws, such as his Claw Gash. His territory is known as Near The Jungles, its name is rather self-explanatory, being a forested area on the edge of a dense rainforest, and his worshipers are dressed in ivory. Parabellum (voiced by Jill Talley) is the Goddess of Conflict, and, like Kyruni, is a Virtuous Beast despite the fact that she represents an aspect usually associated with negative connotations. A Carcharodontosaurus, she exists for the sole purpose to have the complete respect of the other Draconians. All who do not either fear, respect, admire, or worship her, will feel her wrath. As such, she joins Sauron and Kok'Toll as one of the anti-heroes among the Virtuous Beasts. Parabellum attacks with tooth and claw with her Rake Kick and Drag Throw, and her Grande acts much like a variation on Sauron's Cranium Crusher, only instead of using her thick skull to deliver a punishing uppercut, Parabellum brings it hammering down on her opponent's spine. Her territory is the Great Mountains, and her disciples are dressed in indigo. Destructive Beasts Diablo (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) is The God of Evil. Diablo is the leader of the Destructive Beasts. Diablo resembles a red Tyrannosaurus. This flame-spewing demonic dinosaur wishes to reduce Urth into a nightmarish, magma-filled hell, where he will indulge in his desire to torment all living beings on the planet for all eternity. He is nearly identical to Sauron's graphic model, albeit somewhat smaller and with a different color scheme. Diablo is quick on his feet and is an excellent distance fighter but is somewhat weak in close range. He is the main antagonist of the game. Diablo hopes to burn the whole world in flames for all time. His domain is the Inferno, and his worshipers are covered in red clothes. Chaos (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) is The God of Decay. The second of the two ape-beasts, Chaos was formerly a scientist/witch doctor that was transformed into his current state by accident and was forced to be imprisoned in his own filth for eons. Chaos is known as the crudest and most vile of all beasts, with moves that involve farting and vomiting at his opponents. One of his fatalities was deemed so disgusting that the game was pulled from the market and replaced with a version with this fatality censored. His domain is the Ruins and his worshipers appear dressed in yellow. Vertigo (voiced by Veronica Taylor) is The Goddess of Insanity. Vertigo, a unique beast based with a body resembling that of a dromaeosaurid dinosaur and a neck and head resembling a King Cobra. She has the longest reach. The storyline of the game states that her imprisonment on the Moon forced the other dino-beasts into suspended animation until the meteor impact. Vertigo plans to enslave the entire planet forever by stripping every single human of all individuality and free will. Her domain is the Tomb, which resembles Stonehenge, and her worshipers dress in aquamarine. Ivy (voiced by Veronica Taylor) is the Goddess of Temptation. A Lycaenops, she, like Aeronys, has a voice that can twist an opponent's thoughts. However, her voice is much more powerful, effecting even other Draconians to a greater extent, causing them to follow her or fight amongst themselves. A master of lies and deception, Ivy doesn't wish to rule the world or to restore peace, but to place herself in a satisfying position. In this way, she is but a loose member of the Evil Beasts, only cooperating with them when it suits her own needs, and caring little for the other evildoers. In battle, Ivy attacks mostly with her mighty jaws, with attacks like her Bonecrusher and Running Bite; she also has decent long-range capability with her lightning-charged Bolt attack, and can make enemies think twice with her Tempt, leaving them wide open to counterattacks unless they manage to occupy their minds with something else. Ivy's territory is the Oasis, a lush patch in the middle of the desert. Tooth (voiced by Jack Griffo) is the God of Intelligence, and an Evil Beast. He is the chieftan of the great Troodon Tribe, and very cunning. He is also very swift, almost a match for Talon in speed. Overall, he is almost an evil mirror of the God of Survival- whereas Talon is Virtuous, Tooth is Evil; wheras Talon embodies an instinctual essence, Tooth embodies one relying on the mind. And there is a distinct similarity in their name- Tooth and Talon. Tooth, like his Virtuous counterpart, attacks mostly using his claws, with attacks like his Sickle Slash and Sickle Pounce, and can also use his great speed to ram his opponents in his unblockable Sonic Speed attack. Tooth's territory is the Great Savannah, which consists of some large plains, some forests, and a nice sized river. Tyronk (voiced by Ian Hecox) is the God of Carnage, and, as his name implies, is an Evil Beast. A four-armed Tyrannotitan, he makes sure he is everything his title implies, often going on rampages for the hell of it. He is irascible and has an exceedingly short temper, and will gladly take any excuse to cause a bloodbath. In battle, Tyronk focuses mostly on brutally overpowering his foes, with moves like his Devastator, Head Breaker, and Spinal Crunch. His territory is the Dead Cliffs, a treacherous mountainous region of cliffs, canyons, and crags- not to be confused with Blizzards Domain. Though he doesn't show it, let alone admit it, he fears Armadon the most out of all the Virtuous Beast, because his physical attacks hardly do anything on account of Armadon's thick spiky armor. Category:Science Fiction